1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insect repellants and more particularly pertains to a new insect repellant assembly for repelling unwanted insects without increasing environmental hazards to humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect repellants is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,326 describes a device for use in conjunction with a garbage can lid. Another type of insect repellants is U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,703 having an insecticide for use in containers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features such as the ability to be formed to various surfaces and held in place without any other fixtures.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a non-toxic insect repellant which may be used in food preparation environments and leaves no insecticide residue.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new insect repellant assembly that may be attaches to the interior of cabinets and other confined spaces which are known insect traffic areas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new insect repellant assembly that is safe for use around children and does not provide additional environmental toxins.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an housing which elongate and substantially cylindrical, and a repellant mixture positioned within the housing and having an odor which is designed for repelling unwanted insects.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.